


Pong Krell is the worst

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bullying, Child Abuse, Crying, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, M/M, Mentioned Plo Koon, Pain, Pong Krell Being an Asshole, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: Ahsoka Tano feels all alone. With her master Pong Krell. She feels like the jedi have abandoned her and feels hopeless.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka was terrified At the moment. She was shaking and hiding in her dark barely more then a closet of a room. Her horrible master Pong Krell had locked her, in there earlier that day. "As punishment." She was terrified of what he would do to her. She had been his Padawan for almost two years and it was torture. 

She was constantly being attacked and abused. she felt isolated from the jedi and she had never felt more alone. Her master hated clones. He thought they we're beneath him. That's why they never worked with any.

Instead they took long missions in the outer rim, just the two of them. The entire time she was being attacked and felt unsafe. The only times they ever joined the war. Was when a Jedi had to take an emergency leave, but there army needed to stay where they were. The council would send her and her Master Pong Krell to fill in.

Those were always the worst missions because she was the only one getting hurt. She tried to help the clones, but often times her master would get angry and hurt her.

The clones never liked her. They believed that if she was Pong Krells padawan, then she must have been just as bad.

Once she overheard some troopers talking about her and saying how she was probably just as bad as Krell. When she heard this she ran away as fast as she and cried.

She never wanted to be like her master. He was a monster and all he did was hurt others. She cried because she felt hopeless. She felt like no one cared. One day she had looked into the mirror and she didn't even recognize the person standing before her. she used to be proud and called snippy, but now she was quiet and broken.

The worst part was that, no one noticed anything wrong. No one noticed that she was being beaten. They didn't notice the scars or the bruises all over her body.

They never helped her. She had tried once to say something, but that hadn't gone over well. The Jedi she told didn't believe her and told master Krell about what she had said.

She had been called a liar and people started to distrust her. They whispered behind her back and excluded her from everything. She felt like an outsider at the jedi temple.

The worst part was that she, had almost died because of it. Her master had beaten her so badly. She needed medical attention. She had spent five days in a bacta tank. Her master had lied and said she got injured on a mission and no one asked questions.

Now she knows better and makes sure to say nothing. She doesn't talk to the jedi and she never brings up her abuse.

After about an hour locked away in her room Krell busted in.

"Get up right now. You are completely useless and constantly seem to forget yourself."

Her master grabbed her and pulled her up.

"I am your master you are the student."

He spit in her face.

"You will learn your place."

He grabbed her arms and shook her. She could feel bruises forming on her arms.

"What do you have to say for yourself? You ruined are last mission you we're lucky I was there."

She stuttered feeling her body shake in fear. Her master rolled his eyes and said.

"I can't believe I got stuck with such a useless padawan."

She quickly tried to defend herself.

"But master I didn't ruin our mission." 

Krell growled in anger and tightened his grip on her arms. He slammed her into the wall taking her breath away and causing her to wheeze in pain. She couldn't breath, panicking she tried to kick him away, in desperation. But he was way stronger than her. Krell pulled out his lightsaber and activated it. She lay on the floor wheezing and frozen in fear.

"Let me remind you padawan that your life is in my hands."

He moved his lightsaber so it was right by her head. 

"I will get rid of a useless padawan like yourself. If you don't do what your told."

Krell moved the lightsaber closer so it was cutting into leku. She screamed and cried in agony. Krell grinned at her pain and started cutting along her arms and legs. He laughed while she cried. He grabbed her neck and choked her.

She clawed at his hands and tried to get away. He threw her to the ground and kicked her over and over again. She felt a rib break and she cried out in pain. She tried to cover her head in desperation. Her entire body hurt.

After what felt like hours Krell left and Ahsoka was barely conscious. She almost didn't hear her master say that they were headed to the Jedi temple. 

When the door shut she started sobbing. Everything hurt and she was all alone. No one cared about her. Why was her master such monster? 

She cried in pain and wished there wasn't a war. That way Master Plo could have been her master. Instead of being sent out to war.

He had said it was to dangerous for him to take a padawan, when she asked him. She looked at her injured body and hated her life.

She was supposed to be a jedi, but she didn't feel like one. She felt weak and scared. She knew that she was supposed to release those emotions into the force, but it never helped. She often times thought about leaving, but she had nowhere to go. She cried and oftentimes wondered what's the point of being a jedi was.

She knew they help people across the galaxy, but how can she help anyone. When she can't even help herself.

She lay in her bed for hours crying and thinking about her life. She hated her master and she hated her life. After hours of crying in the dark all alone. She finally fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up with a start. Her heart was pounding and she looked at the doorway with wide eyes. Pong Krell had busted into her room. 

"Get up you lazy useless padawan."

He growled.

"All you are is a burden that I have to drag around."

He held a large cloak and threw it at her. 

"Put this on, it will cover your disgusting body."

She held the cloak. When Master Krell grabbed her. She stumbled a bit in surprise. 

"Listen up you worthless padawan. You are not to talk to anyone, do you understand?"

She nodded.

Krell shakes her.

I said do you understand?" 

"Y-Yes Master."

Master Krell smiles enjoying her fear.

"I don't want to ruin the floors with your blood, if you don't listen. No one will believe you anyway. Your not important and everyone hates you."

Krell laughed and walked out of her room. She was shaking and watched him leave before, putting on the robe she was given. It completely covered her, to the point where only her eyes showed.

She wanted to scream and cry in anger. One of her tribe's customs was that you don't hide your body.

That's why many Togrutans show a lot of skin. She cried because she was losing her culture. She just wanted all of this to be over. 

She stayed in her dark room. Waiting for her master, after a few hours Krell called her to the front of the ship. She ran out as fast as she could. She knew better than to be late. 

Before she left, she made sure her body was covered. That way her Master wouldn't get angry. When she reached Master Krell he glared at her, causing her to shrink back in fear. She heard him mumble pathetic while looking her over. He turned away from her before opening the doors. 

Waiting for them was Master Yoda and Master Windu. Krell walked down the ramp. Acting like he wasn't a monster. She behind him like she was supposed to. Both of them bowed in greeting. She made sure to be perfect, so her master wouldn't hurt her.

"Master Yoda and Master Windu what do I have the pleasure of your audience."

Krell smiled. 

Ahsoka said nothing and just watched. She used to like and respect Master Yoda when she was younger. He was always kind when he taught some of her classes, but now she didn't like him. She also didn't like Master Windu. They both did nothing most of the time and never helped her. For being such great Jedi they haven't noticed that Master Krell has fallen to the dark side.

Ahsoka lost respect for most of the Jedi. If she had some place to go, she would have already left but she didn't, so she was trapped.

Master Yoda and Master Windu lead them to the council room. She hated this room with a passion. It was in this room, that she was assigned to the monster known as Pong Krell. She looked around at the other jedi and tried not to scoff. In her opinion all the counselors are useless. She hates to say it but even Master Plo. Who hasn't helped her at all or even asked how she was doing.

They were all selfish and stupid. They only cared about themselves and made everyone else miserable.

The meeting went on for a long time with Master Krell talking all about the mission and taking all the credit. She just stood there quietly and held up her shields. She was so done with all of them she was so done with being ignored.

Eventually someone on the council, she didn't care who it was asked if she could leave. She was so happy to leave. She was miserable the entire time.

Walking out of that dreaded room. Ahsoka walked around the Jedi temple. There was a lot of activity going on. People were talking and walking all over the place. No one paid her any attention, as she walked around.

Eventually she was called back to the council room, when her Master had finished. She walked over quickly and made sure to keep quiet.

The meeting was over and Master Tiin started talking with her master and lead him some where else. She was going to follow, but Master Krell shooed her away.

Ahsoka was so happy by that she hated having her Master near her. Ahsoka was going to go hang out somewhere alone when Master Plo called for her. Ahsoka panicked her heart started to beat really quickly. What was she supposed to do. She couldn't not talk to him. Then he would get suspicious and tell her master and she couldn't have that.

She felt trapped no matter what she did there was always a large chance of getting in trouble. She quickly responded with a simple Yes master. Trying to end things quickly before she got hurt. Master Plo didn't care about her. He was probably helping her Master, by trying to trick her.

"How have you been doing little soka?"

She hated that nickname. She didn't trust him and she wanted to get away.

"I'm Fine."

She stepped back a little.

"Are you eating enough?"

She tried not to run away. She knew that she had lost some weight. After all her master barely fed her, but she thought the cloak hid it from Master Plo."

"Yes."

Plo Koon nodded his head and asked.

"Do you like your master?"

She knew it was a trap. She was right not to trust him. He's working with her Master. She wanted to get away from him immediately.

"Yes Master."

She quickly responded, but the words burned when she said it.

"I'm glad to hear.How did your mission go?"

She clenched her fist and said.

"Fine."

Master Plo looked at her in concern, but she knew it was a lie. He was trying to trick her.

"Are you tired?"

Desperately she answered. Hoping that Master Plo would let her go if she said.

"Yes."

Alright then, I will let you go and rest have a good day little soka. With that Master Plo left her all alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Pong Krell is the worst.


End file.
